


A Lovely Way To Spend An Evening

by jwl233



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwl233/pseuds/jwl233





	A Lovely Way To Spend An Evening

学妹刚入学的时候拽得很，一副谁都不放在眼里的样子，漂亮的脸上是欧美风格的浓妆，爱戴夸张的首饰，身材高高瘦瘦，手腕上挂着一串佛珠，两道眉毛英气的像个男生。  
甜甜看她话不多，让我多照顾照顾她，一来二去也就熟络了起来。

她是个顶有名的摇滚乐队的低音主唱，我去看了她的live之后才一改对她之前沉默寡言不怎么理人的刻板印象，只记得舞台上的她像头小豹子一样的尽情爆发宣泄自己狂热的魅力。

那之后我总会忍不住在意她，自己都没有注意到自己什么时候视线就黏在了她的身上，直到对上她似笑非笑的眼神才慌乱的移开眼。

我好像有点喜欢上她了。

一起打游戏之后她赖在我家留宿，我也不忍心赶她一个人回家就应了下来。她临睡前卸了妆才终于像个学妹的样子，比化妆的时候秀气了不少。粉黛不施的小脸上还留着挤破痘痘的痕迹，又大又圆的狗狗眼傻呆呆的看着我忽闪忽闪，我突然想起一句不知是谁说过的话：比女人的酥胸更迷人的是长长的睫毛。  
也难怪她是大家公认的美人。

她非和我挤一个床，但我只要想到她躺在我身边我心里就动摇的睡不着。她说我可以唱歌哄姐姐睡觉，我说唱你们那种吵吵闹闹的歌我更睡不着，她说放心吧，她下床取了吉他，坐在床边唱了一首安河桥，月光下低眉顺眼的样子格外温柔。明明是那样让人安心的歌声，我心却跳的很快。

她放下吉他躺进我怀里，故意压低嗓子耍流氓：“姐姐的胸部……好软。”  
我刚想反驳，未出口的话却被柔软的嘴唇堵在了心里。

她灵巧的手指很快解开了我睡衣的扣子，我像被蛊惑了一样由着她脱掉我的衣服，隔着内裤抚慰我的私处。  
“不…不行…瑶瑶……”再出口是我自己听到都会害羞的娇嗔，我无力的推拒着她的动作，却又被压在身下接吻。  
她缓缓褪下我的内裤，两手掐着我腰侧，从肚脐开始细细密密的一直亲到胸口，又像头小兽似的不停的在脖颈和锁骨上啃咬舔吮。  
她常年摆弄乐器的纤长手指探进我双腿之间，温柔的插进里面翻搅捣弄。  
自己玩的时候从来没这么有感觉过，我很快就在她手里丢了身子。

平复了一会儿，她又恶趣味的去玩我的敏感处，初尝情欲滋味的两个少女滚在一起纠缠了好久。

 

“从第一次见面就喜欢上姐姐了。”她在浴室抱着脱力的我帮我清理身上的狼藉，“姐姐好可爱，像只小兔子一样。”  
“那天姐姐去看我live我好高兴，台下那么多人，我眼里只有姐姐，因为姐姐实在太漂亮了。”  
“我那时候就在想，一定要让姐姐成为我的人。”

我赌气偏过头不理她，她像条大狗似的凑上来亲我，“姐姐别生气，我带你去吃好吃的。”  
我羞得满脸通红，“别叫我姐姐……”

她笑了，“子墨。”

 

再去看她live的时候已经是以女友的身份，她乐队里的朋友对着我吹流氓哨被她摁在地上狠揍。

结束之后我在后台把偷偷买的花送给她，“瑶瑶愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“可以可以可以。”

粘在脸上汗湿的发丝被她胡乱拨开，她顺手把脖子上漆皮圈子解了下来，又去摘耳环，我放下花去帮她摘另一边，却被搂进怀里。  
我听着她还没平复的激烈心跳，和她十指紧紧相扣，我小声问她，“有没有人夸你的手指很漂亮？”  
她埋在我肩窝里嘟囔：“他们夸我我不开心，只有子墨夸我才开心。”  
我笑话她：“我原先还以为你不善言辞，这不是能说会道的。”  
她把我抱得更紧，“我只愿意在你面前能说会道。”

 

 

 

 

 

——————————fin————————————


End file.
